Mi destino:TU
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: El corazón siempre sabe a donde ir y donde buscar. Se fue con el corazón destrozado a un país lejano para tratar de sanar sus heridas. Y en el proceso de instalación el amor verdadero toco y el fue capaz de verlo y hacerlo entrar en su vida.


**Todos Lo personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y mis escritos son sin fines lucro por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

Hola chicas, aqui les dejo mi reto y espero que lo disfruten mucho. Ya que me costo bastante trabajo escribirlo y siendoles sincera el trabajo final me parecio bastante pobre y decadente, pero bueno. Hice lo mejor que puede para haberme abandonado la inspiracion desde hace un buen de tiempo.

Pero el objetivo real de estas notas es decirle que inclui frases en idioma Rumano y que inmediatamente despues de la frase en este idioma esta entre parentesis el significado en español, solo se los aviso para que no se confundan.

Ahora si espero que lo disfirtun los dejo con...

* * *

** Mi destino: TU**

Empezar de nuevo no es fácil. Ese es un hecho que a sido bien sabido por siempre; y empezar con un corazón destrozado, adiven es peor. Yo siempre supe que ella era ajena, que ella tenia dueño, pero no pude detenerme de enamorarme de ella, simplemente era perfecta para mi. O por lo menos eso me quise decirme a mi mismo hasta hace una semana que la vi frente al altar.

Fue entonces que realmente me di cuanta que todos mis sueños y mis anhelos solo los había alimentado yo mismo. Solo entonces me di cuenta que ella en efecto, nunca me amo.

Mentiría si dijese que ese hecho no me trastorno, ya que por supuesto que lo hizo y no solo eso, también me destrozo. Pero uno no puede vivir destrozado toda la vida; y a pesar de haberla amado con locura tuve que dejarla ir… O lo que aplica en mi caso irme de ahí.

No puedo decir exactamente por que mi elección fue Rumania, ya que apenas hablo el idioma y ciertamente no conozco demasiado el lugar. Como todo el mundo e escuchado algunas historias maravillosas y de ultratumba, como la bien conocida historia de Transilvania, o mejor dicho aun, el hombre que escribo el libro que la hizo famosa. También podría ser que la majestuosidad de los Carpatos me atrajera hacia aquí, o quizá el mar negro. O simplemente la gente, no lo se.

Lo único que se en estos momentos, es que mi avión aterriza justo en el corazón de Rumania, que el tiempo es excelente y que mi vida se reanuda hoy mismo, no se lo que la vida en un país desconocido me depare, pero pronto lo descubriré.

Los días pasaban rápido. Y Rumania tenia tanto por ofrecer. Indudablemente ya había viajado un poco por el país, y si acertaron mi primera parada fue por el sur de Rumania directamente donde se vivió el reinado del terror de Vlad Draculea o como el mundo entero lo conoce Vlad en empalador. Fue sumamente interesante ver los lugares y los imponentes castillos que habito durante su reinado y no pude evitar que se me pusiera la carne de gallina al imaginar el horror que debió haber sido la muerte por empalamiento. La atmósfera en aquellos lugares sin lugar a dudas estaba cargada por un ambiente diferente y muy pesada, pero en general fue fascinante.

Ahora estoy llegando al corazón de la Rumania contemporánea Bucarest, que es simplemente avasalladora. Es una ciudad acogedora con grandes calzadas llenas de arboles y hermosos parques pintorescos por doquier. Mi agencia me instalo en La avenida Magheru, que por lo que pude ver era donde se localizaban los mas grandes y hermosos hoteles, los cines y todo tipo de entretenimiento.

Después de instalarme decidí dejarme seducir por esta hermosa ciudad y salí a dar un paseo, no era difícil hacerlo. Y yo me deje llevar por la corriente, por el ritmo de la ciudad que apenas conocía pero que ya me había enamorado. En un momento dado de mi paseo mis pies me dirigieron directamente a un hermoso parque, que se encontraba repleto de gente. Algunas de ellas comiendo en los locales al aire libre, otras tal vez hablando de negociosos y muchas mas disfrutando de un maravilloso día de principios de verano.

Observe con cuidado a mi alrededor, y vislumbre alegría. Y entre toda esa alegría mis fantasma regresaron a atormentarme. No muy lejos de mi, estaba ella. La mujer que había roto mi corazón, había llegado a Rumania para rematarme. Pero entonces mire con detenimiento, aquella mujer que buscaba desesperadamente algo dentro de su bolso, podría haber sido Serena, pero no lo era. Ella tenia sus mismos rasgos, su misma talla me aventuraría a decir, su mismo tono de piel y hasta su misma altura. Pero había algo que aquellas dos mujeres no compartían, y ese algo era su color de cabello, cuando el cabello de Serena había sido de un rubio vibrante, el cabello de esta mujer era mas bien de un tono peculiar, era de un tono violeta muy pálido, que con seguridad a cualquier otra mujer se le hubiera visto extravagante, pero en ella se miraba simplemente encantador.

Me tomo un momento salir de mi estupefacción y darme cuenta que probablemente lo que esta hermosa y desconcertante mujer buscaba, era con seguridad su cartera para pagar el helado que tenia en las manos.

Como si mis pies no me pertenecieran mas camine hacia su dirección, y sin pensarlo dos veces saque un billete de mi cartera y lo extendí al vendedor haciendole una señal de que guardara el cambio.

La mujer se quedo perpleja ante mi gesto y me miro de una manera muy fija. Lo que me permitió descubrir que sus semejanzas eran mas estrechas de lo que había podido imaginar, ya que hasta sus ojos compartían color y forma. Pero con alivio pude notar que no la mirada. Esta mujer transmitía paz y sabiduría a pesar de las circunstancias. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que a pesar del parecido físico jamas podrían ser la misma persona.

- Bunã ziua (Hola), - la salude con un poco de mi precario Rumano.

- Bunã ziua (Hola),- Ella contesto mi saludo, y dijo muchas cosas mas que no pude entender. Tal vez comprendí una palabra por aquí y otra por halla, pero no me era suficiente para comprender lo que quería decirme.

Entonces, esperanzado busque en mi mente y recordé como era que se decía lo que quería preguntarle - Vorbit'i spaniola? (habla usted español?).

- Si – contesto ella para mi gran alivio.

- Que bien, entonces ya mas confiado de saber que nos entenderemos el uno al otro me presento, mi nombre es Seiya Kou.

- Imi pare bine de cunos'tint'ã (Encantado de conocerle). Mi nombre es Serenity y me encuentro muy apenada por lo que acaba de suceder, seguramente deje mi cartera olvidada en mi trabajo y si usted me acompaña podré reponerle el dinero que usted pago por mi helado.

- Para mi es un gusto mucho mas grande el conocerla Serenity, y le digo de corazón que no es necesario que reponga nada. Ya que fue un gesto que hice de corazón.

- Aun así yo insisto, y no piense que soy una orgullosa mal agradecida. Es solo que así me sentiría mucho mas cómoda.

Hablaba formidablemente bien el español, aunque con un leve acento gutural que la hacia extremadamente sensual.

- Yo le permito devolverme el dinero si antes me hace un poco de compañía y me permite conocerla mejor. – le dije y le regale mi sonrisa mas coqueta.

- Puedo hacerlo – me contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminamos por el parque hasta encontrar una banca en la cual nos sentamos y hablamos de cosas varias, la mayoría de ellas cosas de la ciudad y muy poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para saber que ella era una mujer divorciada a mitad de los treintas que trabaja en un bazar de antigüedades, en la misma avenida donde se encontraba mi hotel. El tiempo paso rápido en compañía tan agradable y pronto nos vimos caminando hacia el establecimiento donde ella trabajaba.

- Puede echar un vistazo mientras busco mi cartera – me dijo con su sensual acento antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Pasee por el establecimiento observando la exquisita calidad de cada pieza que exponían casi como si fuera un museo. Y en mi recorrido por el local un pequeño destello llego hasta el rabillo de mi ojo, lo que me hizo voltear de manera inmediata.

Una preciosa joya estaba dispuesta en una vitrina con una pequeña leyenda que se leía cristal lunar, justo cuando me encontraba contemplando la belleza peculiar de la diminuta esfera plateada perfectamente redondeada, que colgaba de una exquisita cadena, que solo conseguía el efecto de realzar mas la belleza de la pieza.

- Era de esperar que lo encontraría aquí, el cristal de plata tiene ese efecto embriagador en las personas y siempre a despertado la codicia en ellas. Es muy antiguo y valioso y todos los museos de la localidad desean tenerlo en sus galerías, pero mi jefe dice que este cristal fue hecho para ser portado y no solo para ser admirado.

- Y por que entonces, esta aun aquí. – Pregunte con curiosidad.

- Hay una leyenda que envuelve a esta maravillosa joya. Se dice que no es proveniente de este planeta y hasta que posee voluntad propia. Dicen que esta en busca de un alma llena de amor y que solo a través del amor puede ser otorgado. Lo que quiere decir que una persona avariciosa no logra portado y contestando directamente a su pregunta, el a sido vendido mas de veinte veces a lo largo de mi estadía en este lugar y cada vez a regresado a nuestras manos, por la persona que lo adquiere claro.

- Eso te convierte en su guardiana, no es así.- Le comencé a decir en un tono de broma que se desvaneció al instante posar mi mirada de la gema a la dama. Ellos simplemente irradiaban la misma energía poderosa y llena de paz. Y sin saber el por que de mis palabras las dije – Ahora comprendo por que el cristal jamas a dejado este lugar de manera permanente.

Ella me miro fijamente y su mirada penetro mi alma, en ese preciso momento supe lo que me había atraído a Rumania… sin lugar a dudas era conquistar el corazón de esta hermosa mujer y hacerla feliz.

Después de un minuto de silencio, pude sentir que nuestras almas se reconocieron y estoy seguro que Serenity lo sintió también.

- Seria muy osado de mi parte si le pidiera salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?- le pregunte temiendo lo peor. Y lo peor paso.

- Lo siento – dijo bajando su mirada y retrocediendo unos pasos – Usted de verdad me agrada, pero es tan joven… que sencillamente no es correcto que acepte su invitación.

- Lo entiendo.- Le dije acercando a ella y levantando su cara que había permanecido baja.- Pero no lo acepto. Se que sentiste lo que acaba de pasar entre tu y yo hace un rato, y con seguridad te da miedo. Pero de alguna manera lograre convencer a tu corazón de quitar las barreras. Por el momento no insistiré mas. – Tome su mano y la bese. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y pude notar que el de Serenity también y me alegre de saber que no estaba alucinando - La revedere (Hasta luego) – le dije a manera de despedida y para dejarle claro que volvería. Un hasta luego no era un adiós.

Después de salir del local, deje de sentirme abrumado y pude pensar con calma e idear un plan para que ella me aceptara – A la manera antigua será. – me dije en voz alta a mi mismo.

Y el siguiente día muy temprano comenzó la conquista.

- Serenity Queen.- Pregunto el repartidor al entrar al local.

- Da?(si?)- contesto ella.

- flori pentru tine (flores para usted).- Le dijo mientras le mostraba el enorme y hermoso arreglo.

- Mult'umesc foarte mult(Muchas gracias), - las tomo un poco desconcertada. Firmo rápidamente de recibió y busco la tarjeta que decía: Esperando que me permitas hacerme un espacio en tu corazón, S.

Mire desde fuera como su mirada se ilumino con la esperanza por un segundo y después se desvaneció. Para mi ese segundo fue suficiente, nunca pensé que seria fácil.

Cada día de la siguiente semana le mande flores, chocolates, dulces y peluches. Cada regalo con una tarjeta que le pedía me diera la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. Había calculado que después de semana y media de mi ausencia física y mi presencia espiritual era suficiente para hacerla pensar en considerar una invitación a cenar. De modo que calcule que la tienda cerraría mas o menos como a las 5 de la tarde y a esa hora me dirigí hacia ahí.

- Dichosos son lo ojos que se pueden recrear con su belleza.- Le dije mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Bunã ziua (Hola), Seiya.- Me recibió con alegría lo pude ver en sus ojos.- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por tan hermosos obsequios.

- No fue solo mas que un placer.- le conteste galante.- Y esto me hace preguntarme, si alguna de las notas hizo mella en su corazón y me permitirá tratar de ganarme su cariño.

Su rostro se torno de un ligero color rosas que la hizo verse aun mas hermosa de lo que ella era – No eres mas que un joven que busca divertirse, Seiya. Y yo simplemente no soportaría el perderte, por eso no puedo. Lo siento – Una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Me acerque mas a ella para poder limpiar el pequeño hilo salino que dejaba como rostro las pequeña gota a su paso. Y obligandola a mirar mis ojos le hable.- Se que soy joven y se que mi juventud te aterra. Puedo ver por tu mirada que as sufrido demasiado, pero si tu me dejas - le dije con urgencia - si tu me lo permites, te mostrare que no somos tan distintos.- Y la bese. Con urgencia. Con pasión. Con necesidad. Con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que el pasado doloroso solo nos había preparado para encontrarnos y poder reconocernos con facilidad.

Y en ese beso logre sentir su rendición, logre ver que bajaba sus barreras para mi. Olvidaba su temor y escuchaba su corazón. El corazón que nos decía a ambos que estábamos destinados, unidos por el tiempo y a través de la distancia a estar juntos.

Al concluir nuestro beso el cristal de plata brillo de manera sobrenatural, su brillo nos llamo y Serenity lo saco de su cárcel de cristal y supe entonces que el cristal era parte de ella y le pertenecía solo a ella, esa era la razón por la que nunca se fue. Por que nunca pudo hacerlo, solo el amor lo llegaría a quien pudiera portarlo. El amor era yo quien de una manera desesperada y hasta poco adecuada amaba a esta mujer que apenas conocía. Y la única persona que podía portarlo era ella porque esa parte de ser.

Serenity tomo el cristal entre sus manos y este desapareció directamente al interior de quien siempre fue su dueña.

- Ahora se que siempre te amare, y con seguridad se que tu lo harás también. Le dije y la bese de nuevo.

* * *

**Diganme que tal les parecio ok ;)**

**Tezza K.G.**


End file.
